What an arse!
by sweet-tart33
Summary: Ginny gets tossed unexpectedly into the glamorous life of Draco Malfoy. Will she be able to silently sit through the snarky comments, or will she explode? Is he really an ass, or is there something more? DMGW
1. Chapter 1

"Ahh, coffee. How I love thee," Ginny murmured sweetly as she started supping what her mother affectionately calls 'diabetes in a cup.' So she likes a little sugar in her coffee. Big deal. Then again, she didn't just like a little bit of sugar. She liked a whole lot, but it was her breakfast. Shouldn't she enjoy it?

She finished the final dregs, and rushed to fix her lip stick. She had to look professional today because the agency was giving her a new job. She then threw on her best suit. The forest green of the dress suited her hair and skin perfectly, and the crisp black blazer made her seem professional and serious. Finally, she twisted her hair and pinned it in a loose sort of mess on the nape of her neck and added a black hair band. Satisfied with her reflection Ginny stepped into her pumps and walked out the door.

Ginny worked for the production company of Spelle Magazine, and she absolutely loved her job. She was the second assistant to the editor, and that came with power. Not only did Ginny not have to get coffee, she had her own assistant to get her coffee while she tended to the celebrities they would be interviewing. Her job was great. She stepped through the doorstep of Spelle, and set off to see her boss.

"Good morning Zi," Ginny chirped excitedly as she sat down in front of her boss. "What's my new assignment for the week?"

Zi had just opened her mouth to answer when the door burst open. Ginny turned around to reprimand whoever it was for being rude, but her jaw fell open in silence.

Malfoy examined his nails as he spoke. "So, Zi-Zi. Where's my new assistant?"

Ginny's jaw snapped shut in an almost comical manner and she turned back to her boss. The amused smile on Zi's face only made her angrier as she exclaimed, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Zi's expression turned sympathetic, but only for a moment. "Ginevra, meet Mr. Malfoy. You will be spending the next month with him as his personal assistant. At the end of that month we will be running a story called A Month With Malfoy: The Life Of Glamour. You will do whatever he asks, and report daily back to me. You will also keep his schedule. This will include things such as photo shoots for the magazine. You will be staying at Malfoy Manor. Now, go with Draco and he will get you settled in."

Ginny knew that there was no getting out of this one, and she huffed as she turned to make an exit. It was then that Malfoy got a good look at her face. His look of careful nonchalance turned quickly to one of astonishment.

"Weasley? You're my personal assistant?" He sputtered.

"It seems that was doesn't it Malfoy," Ginny muttered through her teeth. She stalked past him to her office to grab a few things that she would need for the week. Malfoy strolled into the office just as she was slamming her laptop into her bag (Muggles actually did some things right.) and he plopped down in her chair. Now he looked amused as he watched her pack.

"How exactly are we getting to your place?" she all but spat at him. When he held out his hand she cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, we can't just walk now can we? The protection wards prevent that. And you can't apparate by yourself because you're not a Malfoy. Ergo, take my hand and we'll apparate together." Ginny was annoyed by his response, but then again she was annoyed just by his presence so she took his hand. He glanced down to smirk at her, and then she felt the familiar squeezing sensation of apparating.

When she opened her eyes she was greeted with the most lavish sight she had ever seen. The walls were painted a subtle cream, but the ivory fireplace and the gold embellishments everywhere spoke of great wealth. The carpet was thick and soft, and Ginny felt as if she would be able to nap there comfortably. The desk was a beautiful, rich mahogany, and it looked very clean except for a few papers strewn across the top. Ginny was just starting to admire the paintings when a slight cough brought her back to reality.

"Well?" Draco asked. He seemed actually curious to hear her opinion of his house. This seemed a little weird to Ginny, but it made her answer honestly.

"It's beautiful Malfoy," She said as she glanced again at the spectacular fireplace. When she looked back at Malfoy she thought she saw a surprising softness in his eyes, but it was gone in an instant when he opened his mouth again.

"Well, look here. Weasley's finally gotten her big break. You get to leave that pig sty you live in now, and come live in my fabulous manor. Even if it is only for a month. I'm sure you're beside yourself with glee. Don't get to excited though Weaselette. The house elves will be here to see to you in a moment, and you don't want to frighten them," and with that he swept from the room.

Ginny stood there gaping at the spot where he stood only moments earlier until a frightened little elf appeared at her feet.

"Excuse me, missus. Poxy is here to escort you to your living quarters," she squeaked. As Ginny followed her from the room, she thought about how drastically her day had changed within the span of a half hour. This morning, she had been excited about her life. Excited about her job. Then, one stupid blonde prat come along and ruined it all with a pretentious sneer and a snarky comment.

What an arse.


	2. AN

So, since I forgot this one chapter one:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters.

Also, to those of you actually reading this, HI! :] Thanks for reading my story. I know the first chapter is kinda short, but hang in there. It'll get better haha. Criticism is always welcome, but only in the constructive variety. If you're gonna be a hater, please don't comment.

Alright loveys, I'm done for now. See you next chapter? 333


End file.
